


The Weather Inside Is Delightful

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: On their way to a seminar together, Abby and Susan get stuck in a blizzard.
Relationships: Susan Lewis/Abby Lockhart
Kudos: 5





	The Weather Inside Is Delightful

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine...  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is a challenge I did with Cheyne. We agreed on length, (3 - 5 pages) show, (ER) rating, (NC-17) and time limit to write. (90 mins.) The scenario, pairing and etc. are what Cheyne challenged me to write... 'Twas fun babes!  
  


**The Weather Inside Is Delightful**

  
**By The Raven**

Dr. Susan Lewis was not amused, nope, no, no, nope... Not only was she stuck in god knows where, south of somewhere else, in a blizzard, on her way to a seminar she was attending only reluctantly, but she was stuck with Abby Lockhart.

Abby Lockhart... This was going to be so much unfunny that it was going to redefine unfunny...

Susan's musings were cut short by the Motel clerk finally making a rather slow-as-hell appearance, which did not add to Susan's already not very good humor.

"I need two rooms, or at least a room with two singles..."

Susan said without any preamble as she tried to keep her cool.

"We're booked solid."

The surly response was just the thing to push Susan's blood pressure just a tiny notch higher, she'd be having a stroke any minute now and Abby Lockhart would have to save her. Of all the indignities....

"You have no rooms?"

Susan queried in disbelief.

"Well, we do have a room, a double... But that's it... Weather front is settling in hard right now and I doubt you'll get a better offer."

Susan felt her fingers itch at the urge to reach over the counter and slap the man and finally she huffed.

"Fine, I'll take it..."

'And Abby is just going to have to deal with it..." Her inner voice added helpfully as it blew a loud raspberry.

In reality however, Susan was not looking forward to having to break the not so good news to Abby, maybe she'd wait until they actually got to the room. Yeah, that seemed like a good idea...

* * *

Completely ignoring the scowling Abby waiting impatiently for her to open the door, Susan finally managed to get the key to work and pushed the door open with a huff.

The room was tiny, dank and smelled musty and there, glaringly obvious in the middle of the room was the one double bed.

"What the fuck is this!?"

Abby asked immediately and Susan tried not to allow her snicker to burst forth into a full laugh. It really was almost cute and Susan speculated that if she liked Abby more she would actually be enjoying herself by this time. Oh well, not point crying over spilt milk, it's not like they had any other choice...

"Sorry Lockhart, this is all they had... You can always sleep on the floor if you can't handle it..."

Susan trailed off and moved further into the room, feeling rather than hearing Abby stiffen behind her.

"What, you want me to Lewis?"

The mild sneer caused Susan to smirk darkly as she dumped her bag on the floor and stretched out her back. Two could play this game...

"Well, the way I see it those are the choices.... Either we sleep together or you sleep on the floor..."

Susan smirked openly at the expression on Abby's face as she finally turned around towards the brunette. Her smile getting even broader as Abby's brown eyes flashed with anger. With luck she'd be able to get the woman angry enough that she might go sleep in the lobby...

"And just why can't you sleep on the floor hmm Lewis, what are you, a princess or something?"

Abby's words had a caustic edge and Susan could plainly see that the other woman was not finding the humour in the situation. Nope, not at all...

"Advancing on Abby until she was almost nose to nose with th shorter woman, Susan said softly, with faux sweetness.

"You're the one who seems to have a problem with the bed Lockhart, so if you can't hack it, sleep on the floor. It really is a simply equation, even for a Med-School drop out like you..."

Susan almost regretted the venom that laced her words, but truth be known she was just too tired to care about the other woman at all and shit, they did not even really like eachother all that much in the first place.

Something dangerous flashed in Abby's eyes and suddenly Susan found herself being propelled backwards until her legs hit the edge of the bed and she fell onto it gracelessly. Recovering from her surprise Susan made a quick grab for Abby and pulled the other woman onto the bed, intent on somehow getting back at her but not really wanting to hurt her.

A feeling of wildness overcame the blonde woman and as she slipped the more petite brunette woman onto the bed and immediately decided to find out if she was ticklish. That seemed like a good revenge...

Instantly Abby shrieked with laughter and Susan soon found herself under attack from all sides and then the battle was quickly joined. Eventually, the anger and tension that the women had been feeling had been dissipated and they lay gasping for breath in a haphazard pile in the middle of the rather lumpy bed.

"You're crazy Lewis..."

Susan heard Abby murmur after they had lain in silence for some minutes.

"You're beautiful Lockhart..."

Susan murmured as she turned onto her side and reached out to run her hand softly down the side of Abby's face.

A heartbeat passed and the other woman seemed to rise to the occasion...

Susan felt the Abby grab her hand to use as leverage and the next moment she found herself nestled in along brunette's curves and they were kissing. At first tentatively but then with rising passion, hands and mouths taking a life of their own and of hastily removed clothes being tossed at random and without a care.

Quickly, the two women managed to move their tangled mass of tongues and limbs under the covers and soon the sensual sounds of passion filled the tiny room they were hiding out in.

* * *

Susan nestled further into the hot and sweaty space that the two women were occupying in their post coital bliss. Enjoying the glow, she listened to the steady breathing of the woman in her arms and found her mind cataloging the whole experience, hell the whole acquaintance for that matter... This could explain a lot as to why they had never really gotten along so well; sexual tension could do that to a person. Hoping that this was only a beginning, Susan turned a little more and found Abby looking very contemplative and very serious indeed.

"What are you thinking?"

Susan asked impulsively as she traced a drop of sweat down Abby's neck into her cleavage.

"Oh, I don't know... This could explain why most, well all of my relationships never really work out... Or something... I don't know. I mean, I've never done anything like this before and now I find myself wondering why? I want to do it again, but I don't know if I can. This is so confusing, like having had a dozen questions answered but having come up with a hundred new ones..."

Susan waited until she was sure that the brunette had finished talking and then embraced her more fully, not really having any of the answers that the woman needed, but still content to at least be with her, in this moment.

"Well, I don't have any problem with right now Susan; but I can't promise you tomorrow..."

Susan heard Abby say as the petite woman seemed to relax and embrace her more fully and the sexual tension, previously at ease, seemed to ratchet up again...

"Now is plenty, though if someday tomorrow is available, remember me Abby..."

With those words, Susan kissed Abby gently and felt herself become impossibly aroused almost instantly, gratified when she felt a similar response in the petite woman who lay encircled in her arms.

Tomorrow could wait, now is what counted at the moment...

**The End** ****


End file.
